Cure for Boredom
by katieswar123
Summary: Klaus finds a cure for boredom in the form of a young woman in danger.


**Welcome to my Klaus ramblings! I absolutely love his character! Please read and review! I apologize for any mistakes :)**

* * *

Klaus was bored. Indescribably and completely bored. All of his enemies in Mystic Falls had cowed to him, his hybrids were obedient, and his siblings in various locations around the globe and unable to bother him for the present. He had been working for several centuries to achieve this kind of peace and obedience, and now that he had it, he was restless and dissatisfied.

To keep the Bennet witch from destroying all of his hybrids and loved ones with her newfound power, he had had to make an arrangement with her- that he would no longer drink from humans, but only wild animals or blood bags, a limitation to his lifestyle that Klaus raged about everyday. Under normal circumstances, he would have simply ignored the promise he made to the self-righteous witch, but she had spelled him to know if he drank from a human, and she would use her witchy juju to cause him some form of damage. In his boredom he was beginning to wonder if the spell would cease to work at a distance. He would gladly travel back to Europe to once again be able to sink his fangs into a delicious, warm neck. Bloodlust stirred within him and he smashed something against the wall in frustration. Glancing down he grimaced, realizing he had just smashed Rebekah's favourite antique vase. Grumbling, he grabbed a leather jacket and stormed out to his car, intent on drowning his boredom in alcohol.

Rowan entered the diner cautiously, her senses on high alert as she gazed around at the various groups around the small building. She clutched her last few dollars in her hand and placed herself in a booth close to an exit and where she had a good view of anyone who entered the diner. Her chances of continuing to escape were quickly diminishing as she lost strength, her body becoming worn from the continual stress, the difficulty of surviving and she had not been able to eat more than a handful of popcorn she had found in a dumpster over the past 3 days. She reluctantly handed over her last few dollars to the waiter and waited for her sandwich impatiently, her body so overwhelmed with hunger she felt ill.

Klaus entered the diner and was hit with the normal smells of the place- sweat, poor quality food, alcohol, and delicious warm blood. As he sniffed the air from habit he was hit with an altogether new smell that raised the hair on his neck and had his body tensing and on edge. Blood that smelled human but was tinged with something wholly new, dangerous and delicious. It contained traces of vampire, werewolf and witch, a combination that should have been completely impossible in one body. Stiffly Klaus leaned against the bar counter and scanned the mass of bodies as he attempted to identify the owner. He was unable to pinpoint the body when the diner's door was opened with more force than necessary and three large werewolves entered, their bodies intimidating as their gazes narrowed in on one corner of the diner. Klaus heard a heartbeat jump and begin to race in absolute terror and his eyes quickly found the owner of the delicious blood. A mass of dark tangled curls framed a face fixed with an expression of pure terror and desperation. Her eyes glowed with a green light and she jumped from her table and out of the back exit, the werewolves pushing through the crowd after her. Klaus immediately followed, his speed taking him around the diner to cut off the girl and the werewolves. He waited tensely in the alleyway as her footsteps pounded closer, her breathing labored.

Light filtered into the alleyway and Rowan abruptly came to a stop when she saw the figure of a tall man standing in her way a few feet ahead. Rowan attempted to gather what strength she had left to blast him out of the way magically, but knew that even causing another a headache would use what strength she had and put her into a coma or kill her. "Get out of my way." She hoped her voice sounded strong, but the man did not move or emerge from the shadows. She was unable to challenge him again as the three werewolves caught up and stopped behind her, blocking any escape.

"You gave a good run girl, but now it's time for you to die."

Rowan placed her back against the building so she could watch both sides of her body, unsure of who would attack first. "I have done nothing to you to deserve death."

"You were born. You're dangerous, an abomination even in the supernatural world." The three werewolves suddenly became aware of Klaus as he began to stalk forwards. His scent hit them and they took up defensive poses. "Looks like we have another freak to deal with boys."

Klaus laughed and stepped into the light. "Good evening gentlemen." He rushed the werewolves and easily ripped out two hearts before the third attempted to strike him.

When the killing started Rowan ran out of the alley and down the street as fast as her weak and shaking legs would allow her. She didn't make it more than a minute through the parking lot before she felt a whoosh of air beside her and her body crashed into something hard.


End file.
